herofandomcom-20200223-history
Submarimon
Submarimon is the second Armour Digivolved form of Armadillomon, the Digimon partner of Cody of the DigiDestined. His known attacks are Oxygen Torpedo and Submarine Attack. Armadillomon Armour Digivolves using the Digi-Egg of Reliability to become Submarimon. At first, his tag line was merely “Guardian of the Sea!” but was then advanced to “Reliable Guardian of the Sea!” In the English version, he is voiced by Tom Fahn. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Megumi Urawa. Appearance Submarimon resembles a submarine. Digimon Adventure 02 Submarimon’s first appearance was nothing if not timely, as the kids were trapped in an underwater oil platform at the time. While searching for the sixth Digi-Egg, a MegaSeadramon under the control of the Digimon Emperor had trapped them there, with their air supply dwindling. Cody managed to escape – or rather, was forced by everyone else to escape – in a submersible, and called on Joe for help. While this went on, the other kids found the new Digi-Egg – the Digi-Egg of Reliability – and soon, Cody and Joe arrived with reinforcements. As Ikkakumon held off MegaSeadramon, Whamon broke his way into the platform to take everyone to safety. Cody refused to take the Digi-Egg of Reliability, thinking that he wasn’t worthy of it, as he had had to tell a lie to get Joe out of his exam so he could come to help. Joe convinced him that he had done the right thing, and Cody activated the Digi-Egg. Armadillomon became Submarimon for the first time, and with Cody in his cockpit, he and Ikkakumon destroyed the Dark Spiral on MegaSeadramon, freeing him. Afterwards, Submarimon took Cody down into the depths to show him the ocean’s beauty and help him overcome his fear of the sea. Later, when the DigiDestined were on the trail of the Digimon Emperor’s base, Cody and Submarimon were searching underwater, and hit the jackpot, discovering the Emperor’s base, as it headed towards the Dark Whirlpool. They snuck inside, and Submarimon reverted to Armadillomon, then became Digmon to free the prisoners there. Submarimon next appeared in the Giga House. Ken and Stingmon had been hurled into the house’s giant washing machine by Kunemon, and Armadillomon quickly became Submarimon to burrow through the machine’s wall and save them. After several failed attempts to protect the Destiny Stones from BlackWarGreymon, the kids located the sixth stone, underwater. Ikkakumon was called in to help, and he brought MegaSeadramon and a shoal of Dolphmon with him. Armadillomon Armour Digivolved to Submarimon to dive in and help, but even with their combined power, they couldn’t stop BlackWarGreymon who parted the waters and destroyed the stone. When wild Digimon began to appear all over Earth, Cody, Joe, Armadillomon and Gomamon headed for Australia, to round up the Digimon there. After chasing off a Gesomon, a Shellmon and an Ebidramon, the group – along with Derek, an Australian DigiDestined boy, and his partner Crabmon – were attacked by a Scorpiomon. Armadillomon became Submarimon (in a sequence which said “Warp-Digivolve” instead of “Armour Digivolve,” and had Submarimon forget to say his tag-line), and helped Zudomon and Coelamon defeat the Scorpiomon, to be sent back to the DigiWorld. When everyone returned to Tokyo, they had no time to rest, as the Daemon Corps arrived, searching for Ken and the Dark Spore within him. MarineDevimon menaced a cruise ship, and Armadillomon became Submarimon to battle him, along with Angemon. Ikkakumon also showed up and Digivolved to Zudomon, helping to see him off as Joe, Cody and T.K. rescued the ship’s passengers. When the kids were in MaloMyotismon’s dream dimension, after defeating illusions of their greatest desires, they were able to use the power of the dimension to their own ends, making their Digimon Digivolve to all their forms at once. Submarimon, along with Armadillomon, Digmon, Ankylomon and Shakkoumon, joined with the other Digimon in battling the villain, but when he fled into the DigiWorld, only the “real” incarnation of Armadillomon could follow, and so Shakkoumon passed through the portal, while the Submarimon avatar faded away. Trivia *His voice is supplied by Tom Fahn – it starts out very soft in his first appearance or two, but after that, gradually gets deeper, until it is eventually identical to Digmon’s voice. *He doesn't appears in Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon and Digimon Adventure tri.. Gallery Digimon Adventure 02 tumblr_msfh28N91g1sgzjvvo1_540.jpg Zudomon, Coelamon and Submarimon.png Sub.jpg Adventure 02 Epi16-6.jpg Others Submarimon-.jpg Digimon Adventure 02.jpg External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Submarimon Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Monster Slayers Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence